Somewhat Kisaita story
by sweetlittlecherry
Summary: Kisame interested, Itachi's not. Kisaita


"Kisame, what are you doing

**I just want to say that this was my first Kisaita fanfic**

-

"Kisame, what are you doing?" Itachi questioned as his partner, Kisame, wrapped his arms around his small body.

"Nothing..." Kisame smirked as he rested his hands on Itachi's shoulders.

"Kisame, whatever you're trying to do, it won't work on me." Itachi informed Kisame. Kisame just shrugged, even though he said it wouldn't work, he still wanted to see the reaction on Itachi's menacing, yet guiltless face.

Kisame leaned in and pressed his lips on Itachi's neck which let out a slight whimper from Itachi, as Kisame clutched Itachi's cloak in his hands. Kisame chuckled; he hadn't assumed that Itachi was so vulnerable, particularly to him.

"K Kisame, s stop, right n now!" Itachi stuttered as Kisame pulled him closer to him. Kisame found this intriguing that the big, bad Itachi actually had a weak spot. That weak spot was him.

"Itachi, why are you not attacking me? I thought you were powerful...not in love with me." Kisame sniggered.

Itachi grew furious and yelled in rage, "I DO NOT LOVE YOU! I JUST DON'T WANT TO ATTACK SOMEONE FOR SUCH AN INSIGNIFICANT REASON!" This made Kisame further motivated to pursue what he was recently doing. "Kisame, let go of me, and I will forget everything. This is your" Itachi started until Kisame's lips met his. They stayed in that state for 5 seconds until Kisame pulled away; intrigued to see the expression on the young adult's face. Surprisingly, a faint blush glistened on his cheeks.

"Did you like that?" Kisame asked, boldly. Itachi didn't respond, he didn't even have a remark to say about Kisame's gratuitous question.

"Why...did you...kiss me?" Itachi whispered, looking away since he did not want to see Kisame's face.

"Maybe it is because...I love you." Kisame retorted. Itachi's face became red with mortification. Kisame ignored Itachi's reaction and just rested his lips on the collar of Itachi's cloak. "Is it a little hot in here?" Kisame asked, tugging on Itachi's cloak.

"KISAME!! STOP!" Itachi bellowed in embarrassment.

"Could it be that Itachi actually likes this attention from someone?" Kisame inquired, putting his hand on Itachi's face and turning it towards him. Once again, Itachi did not respond. Kisame just tugged Itachi's face towards him and kissed him again, only this time, with a little more passion. During this kiss, Kisame opened his eyes to see the expression on Itachi's face. Itachi seemed to be enjoying this, although Kisame knew that he would never admit it. Kisame pulled away and saw the look of envy on Itachi's face like he wanted more. Kisame just chortled at Itachi's desires.

Kisame raised his hand and held it on Itachi's face as he stated, "Itachi, I look up to you and I'm surprised to find that you want me...maybe as much as I want you." Itachi's face became as red as a lobster.

"N No, I d don't w want you Kisame!" Itachi muttered to Kisame.

"Oh, you don't do you? Then, I'll just have to make you." Kisame retorted as Itachi looked away.

"Kisame, don't press my buttons, I've had quite enough, now stop!" Itachi demanded.

"And when did I ever listen to you?" Kisame murmured as he pulled Itachi's tantalizing body towards him once again. For the third time that night, Itachi found himself being kissed by his partner.

This time, Itachi tried to jerk away but Kisame just pulled him closer. The more Itachi struggled, the closer he got to Kisame. Itachi jerked away when Kisame tried to bite on his lower lip and the outcome was not good. A few drops of blood dripped down on the couch. "Itachi, are you okay?" Kisame asked as he wiped a drop of blood off of Itachi's chin. The one thing about Itachi that Kisame hated was the fact that Itachi didn't get cut often so he was not used to Itachi getting hurt. Let alone being around his blood. Kisame gazed at the blood on his finger and he craved for more blood. Kisame then looked up at Itachi's unattended, bleeding lower lip. Kisame got his head closer to Itachi's to lick the blood off of his lip. He stuck his tongue out and pressed it against Itachi's supple lower lip. Kisame loved the sensation of warm, red blood on his tongue. Itachi just stared at Kisame but didn't say a word...at least he was getting rid of the blood.

Kisame was not satisfied after he licked all the blood away so he nibbled and sucked on Itachi's lower lip to get any remnants of the blood inside the cut. Itachi let out a slight whimper since the cut stung a little with Kisame trying to get more blood out. Kisame realized what he was doing and immediately stopped. After that, there was complete silence.

"I'm exhausted, I'm going to go to bed." Itachi yawned, leaving the room. Kisame just nodded and left to go to his room on the other side of their cabin.

Itachi got into his room and locked the door. He just sighed as his cloak dropped to the floor. He opened the closet and took out his pajamas and set them on the bed. He took his torso off and put the other top on. Next, he slid his pants down his legs and threw them aside as he put the pajama pants on. He picked up his clothes and threw them into his hamper in the corner. He finally unlocked the door and slipped into bed.

"Itachi...are you awake?" Kisame questioned. Itachi moaned and rolled over to see Kisame hovering over him.

"What time is it?" He groaned sleepily. Kisame replied saying that it was two a.m. "what could you possibly want?" Itachi moaned again. Kisame just stayed there, hovering over him. Itachi opened his eyes again and stared straight into the face of Kisame.

"Itachi, I can't stop thinking about what happened earlier, and it is making me restless." Kisame complained.

Itachi rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and got out a pitcher of water from the fridge. He poured some water then heated it up in the microwave. After one minute, he took it out and gave it to Kisame. "Here, this should help you sleep." Itachi mumbled. Kisame drank the warm water and rinsed out the cup.

"Thank you Itachi." Kisame thanked.

"Uh huh, whatever."

Itachi was walking like a zombie to his room since he walked with his eyes closed. Kisame noticed this and rushed to him before he bumped into a wall. "Itachi, wake up! You're going to end up hurting yourself!" Kisame pleaded. Itachi still did not open his eyes. "Fine then, you leave me no choice; you'll definitely wake up after this!" Kisame warned. He went in front of Itachi. With one hand resting on Itachi's hip, the other on his back, he grabbed him and kissed him.

"What the heck was that for?!" Itachi yelled after the fourth kiss of the night. Kisame just stared at him. "Do not look at me that way!" Itachi ordered. Kisame just kept on staring with his eyes fixed on Itachi's expressions.

"You have pretty eyes." Kisame complimented. Itachi just muttered a dreadful word.

"Shut up Kisame and go to bed!" Itachi demanded.

"Okie dokie!" Kisame cheered as he raced into Itachi's room.

"Kisame, get out of my bed, now!" Itachi commanded. Kisame just closed his eyes. "I'm not going to sleep in your bed, now get out of mine! I'm going to sleep on my bed one way or another!" Itachi stated. Kisame just shrugged, he didn't really care. Itachi's bed was warm and soft to Kisame, way better than his waterbed. His pillow was soft and cushiony so it relaxed Kisame even more. He wasn't planning on it, but Kisame ended up falling asleep to the soft (loud) lullaby of Itachi yelling at him.

"YOU'RE ASLEEP?!" Itachi yelled. Itachi just sighed and pushed Kisame to the side so he could at least fit on the bed, next to Kisame. This was very uncomfortable for Itachi.

During the night, Kisame had reached over and hugged what he thought was 'his lover' in his dream, but it had actually been Itachi. Itachi did not like being complemented, kissed, and he especially did not like it when people hugged him. "Night." Kisame muttered, talking in his sleep. Itachi was now furious as he tried to wriggle out of the clutches of Kisame but it was hopeless, he was stuck in his arms for the rest of the night.

"What do you want to do today?" Kisame murmured as he stoked Itachi's hair. Itachi elbowed Kisame out of frustration. "Why do you hit me, I love you." Kisame muttered as he turned Itachi's head and kissed him on the nose.

"Kisame, stop acting and let go of me or else you will not wake up in the morning." Itachi mandated. Kisame quickly opened his eyes.

"You're such a..." Kisame stopped himself. Instead, he just took his hand and lifted Itachi's pajama shirt so he could rest his hand on his stomach.

"K Kisame, what are y you doing?" Itachi stuttered.

"You're so tense, you needs to calm down...maybe Kisame will stop if you let him kiss you..." Kisame gestured. Itachi had no choice, it was either be kissed, for the fifth time that night, or have Kisame brush his hand up and down his abdomen. Right now, a kiss was better. Itachi turned, grabbed Kisame, and kissed him as believable as he could; he wanted to get it over with, and quick. It was over in about 2 seconds due to the fact that the only one enjoying this was Kisame.

"Wow Itachi, you really know how to kiss." Kisame teased.

"Shutup and go in your own bed!" Itachi demanded.

Kisame reminded him, "Itachi, I said that I would stop brushing my hand on your stomach, not get out of your bed..." Itachi got up and headed out into the living room, he refused to sleep in the same bed as Kisame. He fell onto the couch and feel asleep, finally.

The next morning, Itachi was the first to wake so he walked into his room to find Kisame still sleeping soundly on his bed. He crept over to his dresser and pulled out his clothes. He the skulked out of his room to go get changed in the bathroom. When he got done, Kisame was awake. "Have a nice sleep? It's the last that you'll have in my bed..." Itachi questioned. Kisame nodded his head and hugged Itachi.

"Thank you for letting me sleep in your bed Itachi." He thanked. Itachi pushed him immediately away, he was tired of the affection from Kisame.

"Kisame, will you stop, I don't like it anymore." Itachi moaned.

"Okay...if you say so..." Kisame gave in.

Kisame walked to the radio and turned it on; a song by Blue October began to play.

"There's something that I can't quite explain, I'm so in love with you, you never take that away..." The radio played.

Itachi's eyes widened. "Kisame, turn it off, now." Itachi demanded.

"What? You don't like this song," Kisame started as he wrapped his arms around Itachi and lowered his head to whisper into his ear, "I love it" Itachi shuddered and pulled away from Kisame.

"Asking if you love me, I love the way you make it sound, calling..." The radio continued.

"Wow, this song really goes along with this moment." Kisame chuckled.

"...I can't believe, you actually kissed me..." The song yet again sustained. Kisame started towards the naïve Itachi. Kisame grabbed Itachi and pulled his body closer to his until he could not go any closer. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, about to kiss Itachi.

"Kisame, get away! Don't you dare" Itachi started until Kisame's lips met his. Kisame raised his hand and pulled Itachi's head closer to him.

This time, Itachi did not pull away. Surprisingly, Itachi kissed back. Kisame pulled away, astonished at Itachi's curious actions. "Itachi, did you kiss me back?" Kisame asked.

Itachi turned his head and whispered, "...yes..." Kisame kept his arms wrapped around Itachi and purred, "Maybe I can do it again..." Itachi did not answer. Kisame pressed Itachi's body closer to his and kissed him again. The stayed like that for ten seconds then pulled away.

"Itachi...I want to tell you something..." Kisame started.

"What?" Itachi asked tugging on Kisame's cloak.

"April Fools." Kisame replied.

Itachi quickly pulled away and yelled, "YOU " Kisame dropped on the floor and started rolling around, laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for that!! Like I would act gay towards you!! Ha ha ha!! You're such a loser!!" Kisame laughed. Itachi did not find this amusing, not one bit.

"Hey Kisame, I've got an April fools for you too!" Itachi bellowed. "MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!"

Kisame appeared in a world that was red and black. "Kisame, my joke is a bit long, but don't worry it will only hurt a lot!" Itachi yelled, drawing out his Katana.

"Crap" Kisame sighed.


End file.
